Delta Saiyans
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: A choice was made on Earth. A choice was made on Planet Vegeta. The consequences of these choices are intertwined by destiny and lead to a new universe in Dragon Ball. The Delta Universe. (Cover image property of AgataKa19 on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yay! My first Gohan fic! I hope I impress! (crosses fingers)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Rights go to Akyira Toriyama, Funimation and Toei Animation. I also deny ownership of any songs mentioned throughout this story.**

**Claimer: I claim this plot and any and all OC's.**

**Welcome to Delta.**

Gohan stared out at the city far beyond as it became dusk. The thirteen year old found small glimpses of beauty in those streets and buildings. They were like beacons of light in this barren wasteland, which was what Delta Moon was. Apart from occasional cities, water masses and farms, this moon was barren, allowing all to see its pale yellow surface.

The moon itself was as large as Earth, and somehow got the right amount of sunlight from its star for life to thrive and survive on this wasteland turned settlement. This was a surprise given the large, blue planet Nemo that Delta orbited.

Gohan came to this place for a simple reason: ego. Not his ego, Vegeta's. When the bio-android Cell had been beaten to a pulp by the Saiyan prince he had tried to taint Vegeta into letting him absorb Android 18, completing his transformation and saying that he would surpass the Ascended Super Saiyan in power and give him a true challenge.

The Vegeta of this universe however, for just that moment, had about five ounces more ego than the Vegeta from the prime universe. His exact response was, "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of time to waste." And with one Big Bang Attack, the android was no more.

Those five ounces of ego had changed the course of history. This was helped by another difference: During his training in space, the prince had found Delta Moon: A colony of the last remaining Saiyans who had barely escaped Freeza's clutches, under the leadership of a Saiyan named Paragus. Vegeta however, needed to continue his training to reach the level of Super Saiyan first however, not wanting word to get out that a low-class had surpassed him in power.

When Cell's defeat came however, Goku and Gohan exited the chamber and both had already surpassed the prince in power.

Vegeta… didn't take it well… When the prince had calmed down and stopped using various colourful words in **all **his sentences, he decided to continue his training in space with the new found survivors.

It was a big surprise when Vegeta had offered Goku a chance to come with him, saying the Saiyans were not as bloodthirsty as before and that they had seen the error of… most of their ways.

Goku's mind was made up almost immediately: If he trained constantly with the prince and other Saiyans, no threat would be strong enough to beat him and the Earth and changed Saiyans would remain safe. Although Chichi put a fight at first, she had compromised: She would come along too, refusing to miss out on another adventure. But if both parents went, someone wasn't staying alone on Earth (alone since Vegeta wasn't leaving his mate and son behind).

All the prince had to do to overthrow Paragus and become a king was beat the old ruler in battle… Paragus lived… after five CPR attempts.

And thus Prince Vegeta became King Vegeta, that was two years ago…

"Two years." Mused Gohan, "Two years of this place. I can't believe I've even survived for so long."

The brooding Saiyan then heard a familiar, female voice in the distance, "Gohan! Time for dinner!"

"Coming mom!" Gohan said as he tried to muster a happy voice. The young Saiyan slowly walked away from the edge of the cliff in his black jeans, sneakers and hood as his tail swished behind him.

Ah… the tail. Another reason why the former prince had delayed revealing himself: his own had been cut off and it was an utter disgrace, so he had Bulma do some special surgery to make their tails grow back, but this only slowed down the process of people finding out about Gohan being a half-breed.

'Poor Goten. At least I didn't get those looks for a while. But he'll get them every day of his life.'

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when he reached the door of his quaint home. The house itself was just like his old place back on Earth (it's amazing what you can fit in a capsule these days). Again, Vegeta had been nice enough to offer something: a whole mansion for the Son family, right next to his. But Chi-chi saw right through his plan and knew they would never see Goku again because of all the training he would be doing.

Gohan's long, black spiky hair blew in the breeze for a moment as he took in the scenery one last time for soon it would be curfew (surprisingly, nobody wanted to wake up to the sounds of a screaming Great Ape at 5. a.m. just because someone had looked at the planet and absorbed enough Blutz Waves for transformation).

The young Saiyan slowly opened the door and was soon tackled by his younger brother in a hug, "Gohan! I missed you this much!" And the younger Saiyan opened his spread his arms to show how much.

This small display of affection brought a smile to the other demi-Saiyan's face, and soon all of his bad thoughts were gone, "Hey sport! How's it goin?" He asked the pepped up two-year-old who was jumping up and down.

"Really, really, really good big bwoder!" Goten responded in his badly spoken English and his eyes lit up, "Hey Gohan! How bout we have wace?"

"Okay, I'll race you from here to the kitchen! On your marks, get set… go!" Goten took two steps when he realised they were already in the kitchen, "Ha! Ha! Gohan you so funny!" Goten declared and chuckled in his hand-me-down green and yellow outfit that Gohan had worn back on Earth.

Chi-chi then looked around the corner and smiled, "Oh there you are Gohan! Out training again?" Gohan smiled sheepishly, "Dinners almost ready so why don't you and Goten get washed up?"

Gohan picked up his snickering sibling and complied, "Kay mom, we'll be clean soon!"

This was one of the rare occasions that Gohan wasn't putting up an act for his mother and brother, little did he know, that his acting skills would slip that night, and lead to something much bigger than he could ever imagine…

Both brothers exited the bathroom at the same time smiling at each other as they walked down the hall and heard the door open, "Hey guys! I'm home!" Goten's tail moved about in excitement for the owner of that voice was someone he wanted to see all day, "Daddy!"

The boy ran towards the front door and was scooped by his father and they both chuckled, "Hey sport, did ya miss me!"

"Ah-ha! Tons daddy!" Gohan then heard another voice from the kitchen, "Goku! About time you got here! I've been worried sick!"

Gohan stood outside the living room, arms folded and couldn't help but smile when he saw his father with Goten laughing and his father looking afraid as Chi-chi brought out her frying pan.

After some more shouting on Chi-chi's end and an apology or two from Goku, the volume returned to normal and as Chi-chi took her leave to get dinner done, Gohan took this chance to enter the living room.

Goku smiled at his first born as he put Goten down, "Hey son!" Goku then frowned, "Why so glum?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan hadn't realised that for a moment, his smile had faltered and was seen as a look of pure sorrow. Before Goku could explain this however, "Boys! Dinners ready!" And Goku forgot about Gohan's mood swing for the moment, and boy was Gohan glad for that!

It was midway through the meal that Gohan's trouble began…

"So Gohan…" Goku asked with a full mouth as he chowed down about a tenth helping of a blue, mushy substance, "What did you learn in school today?"

"The usual." Gohan responded with an equally full mouth, "Geography, math, some new moves and we started something new today called purging."

Goku and Chi-chi's eyes widened and the Saiyan almost choked to death. As Goku had a small coughing fit, Chi-chi spoke to Gohan, "Purging? Why would they teach that?"

Gohan shrugged as answer. He didn't see the harm in learning about something bad so that you knew when you were doing it. Well that was his logic anyway.

"Goku!" Chi-chi turned to her husband who was currently chugging down a glass of water to clear his throat, "You train with Vegeta every day, you need to talk to him about this."

"I'll talk to him if it ever comes up." Said the Saiyan who was more concerned with food at that moment. Goku reached for more of the blue food, but the bowl was suddenly swiped away from him by his wife who was fuming.

"Let me rephrase that: You **will **talk to Vegeta about it, or no food for a week!" Goku went pale and it seemed like his stomach moaned in agony at the mere thought of that terrible torture.

"Okay, okay!" Goku said waving his hands out in defence and both brothers quietly continued their meals as the adults talked, "I'll talk to Vegeta in our first training session, I swear!" Chi-chi nodded and relinquished the large bowl, allowing her husband to continue his meal.

"Well Gohan that extra class would explain why you came to training so late today." The female human said as she sat back down.

"Actually…" Gohan scratched the back of his head, "I was kinda with Sekkai*."

Chi-chi fumed, "Oh that girl! I don't like her! She keeps you away for so long!"

Goku decided to put in his two cents, "Yeah Gohan. I know you like her and all, but this is starting to affect your training. If you're not careful, me and Vegeta will start to catch up."  
Gohan would normally not make an argument. He would just sit by, say "Yes." or "I know." , try and change the subject and just wait for them to forget about it. But tonight was different, he wanted to make an argument, he felt like every fibre of him was itching to complain, and Gohan couldn't resist.

Ah, hormones: Thou art a cruel being.

"Well, I think I've been doing a lot of training and work, and I deserve a break. I don't see why I can't spend some free time with people I like." The demi-Saiyan stated with arms folded.

"Oh so you don't like your family now?" Chi-chi asked with a glare, but Gohan seemed unfazed.

"I didn't say that. What I am saying is that I like her a lot, and I see no reason to not have a relationship with her."

"Wow! Timeout son." The head male of the household said making a T sign with his hands, "Don't you think you're a bit young to be in a relationship?"

The increasingly frustrated teen groaned, "No dad, not that kind of relationship. We're just friends and…"

"Just friends huh? Well I think you could do better with friends." Interrupted Chi-chi.

"Yeah!" Said Goku with a smile, "I know a few of my friends' sons who would be great sparring partners! In fact…" Nobody noticed Gohan's hands balled into fists under the table. Nobody noticed his face turning red. Nobody noticed his power level increasing by one point every second. Nobody noticed his tail curl round a leg of his chair and begin to crush it. Nobody noticed that Gohan was trying to block out his father's list of names. Nobody noticed the food begin to vibrate as Gohan looked at it. Nobody except Goten.

Goten was two, not stupid. True, he couldn't do basic maths like his brother at that age (the normal age being six or seven) and had only recently learnt that a hot pot hurts you when touched, he did what any normal child at that age did: he watched his surroundings and learnt from situations.

Thanks to the power of television, Goten had learnt what different facial expressions meant: happy, sad, angry, scared, etc. And the look Gohan had now, was one that scared Goten somewhat due to never expecting it to be on his brother's face, but he identified it almost immediately, and knew Gohan would need some time to cool down and no way was Gohan going to do that with this much attention, so Goten decided to relieve some of it.

"Daddy, daddy!" Yelled Goten, causing his father to cease his counting and his brother to calm down slightly, "Guess what? I learnt a bwand new word t'day!" Declared the two year old.

"Well, what is it sport?" Asked Goku, highly intrigued.

"Mommy said it t'day when she touch the pot. She said," Chi-chi clasped a hand over Goten's mouth and smiled.

"Now Goten, remember our deal: You don't tell daddy the secret word, and mommy gives you some candy." Goten then removed his mother's hand from his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

Before Goku could ask, a loud voice was heard throughout the moon, "Attention! All citizens are to close their drapes and lock their doors! It is now curfew! Unless you are under the Blutz Dome, do **not **look at the planet and stay indoors!" This message repeated again as Goku stood up and began to do the necessary deeds.

"Darn that curfew. The only downside to living here." Goku declared as he closed a drape.

"Yeah. The **only **downside to here." Gohan said as he stood up, head down and fists clenched, "Thanks for the food mom. I'm going to bed." The demi-Saiyan said in a dark voice and then stamped down the hall.

"Wait, Gohan!" Chi-chi yelled down the hall as Gohan entered his room, "You haven't finished your food!"

"Not hungry anymore." And Gohan closed the door behind him and collapsed on his bed, trying to push his feelings down.

His family was awestruck at what the demi-**Saiyan **had just said. Goku then knew that something was up.

Chi-chi however, thought this was something much simpler, "Goku." She said turning to look her husband in the eye, "I think it's time you and Gohan had **'the talk'.**"

Meanwhile in the royal palace, another family was eating dinner. Although this family's youngest member was already asleep… or so the king and queen thought.

"Daddy." Vegeta looked down from his meal to see a sleepy-eyed, three year old Trunks in light blue pyjamas, holding a small bear in his right hand as he rubbed his eye with his left.

Vegeta swallowed the piece of food he was eating and said, "What is it boy?"  
"I had a bad dream."

"Don't worry honey." Bulma said sweetly, "Your daddy will take you back to bed and chase those bad dreams away."

Vegeta turned to his chosen mate, "Why should I? I thought we had servants for that."  
The blue-haired queen furrowed her brows and put her hands on her hips, "Oh I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a good idea for a father to bond with his son a little." She said sarcastically.

"My father barely ever spent time with me, and look at me." Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Point taken. Come on son. Time for bed." And with that, the king of all Saiyans picked up the lilac haired boy and walked down the long halls to the boy's massive room as his blood red cape moved behind him and Bulma smiled at the scene.

When Vegeta arrived in the room, the man put his son in his small, expensive bed and turned away to leave when he was stopped by Trunks who clutched his teddy bear tightly, "Wait. You haven't chased away the bad dreams yet."

The king sighed but knew better than to enrage his mate who could intimidate the kitchen staff more than him somehow.

Vegeta walked next to Trunks' bed and said, "Shoo." As he made a motion with his hands. This seemed to satisfy Trunks as he gave his father a large hug and said, "Thanks daddy. You're my hero." Vegeta didn't see this coming and the only response he could think of was a pat on the head.

The boy then fell back on his bed and soon returned to the realm of dreams.

Vegeta took one last look at his son from the door and mused, 'So this is what affection feels like.' The king gently closed the door and made his way down the hall as he continued his thinking, 'Funny. I expected it to be itchier.'

***Sekkai: Japanese word for lime. Thought I'd make a tribute to the first girl Gohan met (that we know of…)**

**A/N: Well, first chapter's done! Please tell me what you think and I know this chapter wasn't action packed, but I'll try and get a fight scene in soon. Promise.**


	2. A Day in the Life

**A/N: Well this is a surprise! Four faves and three follows on the first chapter! Not to mention the fact that its reached over one hundred views already! Thanks for all the support you guys!**

**Now, as for this chapter: This is NOT, by any means, a high school fic. I have nothing against them, I just don't enjoy them and I had to put the high school in so that you could understand a normal day for our favourite demi-Saiyan. Sorry if you were hoping for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT or any songs mentioned.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and any OC's that may/do appear.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Day in the life…**

A certain colonist's slumber was disrupted by an irritating beeping noise. Said colonist moved his hand over his bedside table and eventually found the small black box with red numbers that was the cause of his irritation and proceeded to blast it into oblivion with a weak ki blast and Gohan smiled as he returned to dream land.

What felt like a small while later, the demi-Saiyan felt a large pressure on his chest followed by a high-pitched voice yelling, "Gohan!"

The now awakened demi-Saiyan groggily opened his eyes to see his two-year-old little brother smiling at him sheepishly and sitting on his chest cross-legged.

"Go… Goten?" Gohan said in a hoarse voice, "What is it?"

"Mommy said that I make you get up before you late for school." Goten replied happily.

"Well, what time is it?" The still sleepy-eyed teen asked.

Goten pondered this as he put his hand on his chin in thought, "Well, the clock says that round number… then that number with the two lines… then that number that comes after the number that's a line then that round number again.

Gohan was now wide awake and his eyes popped and became as large as saucers, "Seven-twenty!?" It had turned out, what felt like a short time to him, was actually an hour.

Goten nodded feverishly and Gohan sprang out of bed, sending the two year old up with a, "Weeeee!"

Goten then came back down and softly bounced on the mattress twice and gave a sheepish grin, "That was fun! Again! Again!"

Meanwhile, Gohan was running around his room, in his white shirt and black pants that served as his pyjamas, gathering various pieces of clothing, "Not now Goten! I have fifteen minutes to get to school!"

The tyke seemed upset by this and folded his arms in disappointment. As Goten did this, his brother threw various items of clothing into the air. When they were more or less in the right places of a body, Gohan teleported out of his pyjamas and into his day clothes.

He now had on a leather jacket, red shirt, blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

Goten clapped at this small trick as Gohan then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth at light speed. After this, he did a quick check of himself, "Teeth…" they were sparkling white, "Check. Underpants…" He opened his jeans slightly to check, "Check. Bag…" the teen slung a black backpack over his shoulder, "Check. Hair." His hair was spiky as usual and was only a bit longer than it would have been at the Cell Games, "Check."

The demi-Saiyan then ran out the room with a, "See ya later squirt!" and his brother responded with a wave and, "Bye big bwoder!"

The eldest of the Son children then stuffed down a tower of pancakes as he made a shortcut through the kitchen.

His parents were surprised to say the least. Goku was the first to recover from this shock and spoke up as he stopped his breakfast, "Hey Gohan, I wanna talk to you about something…"

"Not now dad!" Gohan said with a full mouth and then swallowed his food, "I'm gonna be late for school!" The Son then ran out the door and took his hoverboard as he quickly said, "Bye mom! Bye dad!" and he took off to school.

Chi-chi sighed and returned to the dishes, "I knew he would be late."

Goku sighed as well, "And I had a whole speech prepared." A light bulb then turned on over Goku's head as he had an idea, "I know!" The father of two said excitedly, "I can use Instant Transmission to meet him at his school!"

"Oh no you don't!" His wife said from the sink, "Remember what happened last time you went to his school?"

"Chi! I swear! It looked exactly like a giant chocolate bar!"

"What it looked like and what it was is two entirely different things!"

Gohan's hoverboard made a whirring sound as it went over the blades of grass. The board was in the shape of a skateboard, but was made of stainless steel and had two light blue circles on the bottom that created the energy required for the board to float.

Normally, Gohan would fly from place to place but he had discovered a while ago that he needed all the energy he could muster to survive a day in high school. That and the hoverboard looked awesome.

The demi-Saiyan was making good time as he could already see the city. Gohan moved from side to side as he went over the grey fields and plains. The star nearby gave off limited life sustaining light as the sky was covered in dark clouds.

As Gohan entered the city, he actually felt like he would make it! Those hopes and dreams were shattered when he felt a familiar ki going down fast.

The youth sighed. Delta Moon's own police force had yet to be formed, and the only law enforcement there was, were the royal enforcers who usually did menial tasks like nightly patrols and large crimes at banks. So, it was until Vegeta would produce a police force, all citizens would have to fend for themselves.

The teen jumped off his board near an alleyway and looked in to see a large, round Saiyan with black hair and a bowl cut hairstyle and wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

Said Saiyan was named Onio, one of Gohan's first friends. He was also being cornered by two other large aliens at that moment.

One was dinosaur-like with light brown skin and the other was a purple fish creature with a fin on his head. Both were wearing brown overcoats and had energy canons aimed at Onio.

Most other colonists treated Saiyans like this. They saw them as brutes who took over the planet, one after another. Not that they were wrong about that of course.

Gohan could now see that Onio was covered in bumps and bruises and decided to intervene.

"You're going to regret what you said, monkey-boy." Said the fish alien.

"What? Can't you guys take a joke?" The chubby Saiyan asked as he raised his fists and prepared for the worst.

"You're not getting away easy on this, boy." The brown killer said.

"Hey Onio!" All turned to see Gohan as the source of the voice, "Can't I leave you alone for a second without you getting yourself into trouble?"

Onio smiled broadly at the sight of his friend, "Well it does make things much more interesting."

"Hey kid, get lost!" Said the brown alien, "This is none of your business. So leave now and get on to school."

"Come on guys, can't we all just get a long?" Gohan asked nicely.

The two killers looked at one another and then turned back to Gohan, saying in unison, "No!"

"Figured." Gohan said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Fine then kid." The purple one shrugged, "It's your funeral." The gangster then charged at Gohan and tried to punch him in the face.

The demi-Saiyan caught his fist with ease and then kneed him in the gut, causing the killer to double over in pain and fall to the ground, clutching his stomach.

The dinosaur moved back frightened and raised his energy canon, "Stay back! Monster!" And he fired a yellow ki ball at Gohan who backhanded it and sent it into the sky.

Gohan then teleported behind the killer and lightly kicked him in the back, causing him to head straight into a wall.

The brute soon recovered and grabbed his still reeling partner, "You'll be sorry for this kid! Nobody messes with the Overcoat Gang, and gets away with it!" Was what the bruiser yelled as the two floated into the sky.

"See ya! Don't be strangers!" Gohan yelled back and turned to Onio with a smirk on his face.

The rotund Saiyan scratched the back of his head and said, "Thanks for savin my but back there. I guess I owe you one..."

"Now that's an understatement, but you're welcome nonetheless. Anyway, what did ya say to them?"

"All I did was make fun of their gang name, and the next thing I know I'm in a fight for my life! I swear, some people can't take jokes!"

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah well, let's get going. Hopefully we won't be too late for school..."

Forty minutes later...

The teacher of the class, whom was an old, white-haired human, wearing Saiyan armour, was in front of a blackboard, writing equations on it with chalk and talking about things like particles and atoms. Few in the class were paying attention.

After a month of seeing what the real Delta Moon was like and not being completely sheltered by their parents, most had given up hope of a bright future on this desolate rock, and knew the only class that would really help them was P.E., where they could learn how to fight and fend for themselves.

While the teacher had his back turned, the door quietly opened and two Saiyans snuck into the classroom (it looks like the one that Gohan went to in the Saiyaman saga) and took their assigned seats: Onio in the back of the classroom and Gohan sat at the front.

When the teacher turned around he asked, "Now, can anyone give me the answer for this?" And the old man gestured to an equation on the board. He then noticed the extra two students in his class, "Mr. Son, Mr. Uri. I distinctly remember you not being here. Explanation."

"Well sir." Gohan said calmly as he leaned back on his chair, fiddling with a pen in his hands, "Maybe you just missed our names on the roster."

"Is that so?" The teacher sighed, "Really Mr. Son, you could've just gotten away with a tardy slip. But looks like you're going to get a detention for lying."

Onio made hand gestures as a way of begging his friend to stop, "Tell you what..." Said Gohan, "If our names are on the list, and you're wrong, we all get the rest of the period off. But if our names aren't I'll take five weeks of detention and put in a good word with the king so that you get a raise. Sound fair?"

The white-haired human smirked and retrieved the roster from his desk and displayed it to Gohan with his eyes closed, at the front of the class.

"See Mr. Son. No names." He said triumphantly.

If you had a power level of under ten thousand, you missed it. If you had one in between ten and twenty thousand, you saw the streaks for a moment. Either way, the science teacher had his eyes closed and it was too fast for him to feel the pressure of the two checks on the paper.

"Oh really sir? Cause I see checks next to our names." The boy replied in his own triumphant voice.

"Hmm?" The teacher looked at the paper in defeat and went pale.

It was twenty minutes later when the class ended and Gohan was the first out and leaned against the doorway. As the other students came out, Gohan received various high fives and compliments like, "You da man Son!"

"Wow Gohan! That was awesome! Did you see the look on his face?" Asked Onio excitedly and Gohan responded with a small chuckle and a nod.

At first, Gohan was weirded out that someone, let alone a full blooded Saiyan, would actually want to be friends with him. But after a few months of school together, the two had become rather close. So close that Onio was one of the few people who knew how Gohan actually felt at home.

The pair walked down the hall for a bit before Onio had to go to a different class and Gohan went to get some books out of his locker.

The demi-Saiyan turned around to see a light blue, female face a few inches from his and orange hair protruding from the same head as the face.

Gohan was taken by surprise from this and crashed back into his now closed locker, "Err... hi Zangya."

The blue haired beauty chuckled and flipped her hair. She was wearing a white vest over a black shirt and white jeans. She was a few inches shorter than Gohan but besides her size, she was known as a ferocious fighter.

"Hi yourself." The fourteen-year-old responded, "I heard about what you did in your class. It was really cool." She said leaning in closer as she clutched her books and looked deeply into Gohan's eyes.

Gohan blushed a deep red and scratched the back of his head, "It was nothing. Really."

Zangya moved in even closer and her face was mere inches from his and she whispered, "So... doing anything this weekend?"

Gohan's face defied reality and became even more red as certain Saiyan instincts began to call out. Filling his mind with... thoughts... and making him lose focus, "Well... I... umm... Oh! What's that Sekkai? Coming!" Gohan had been saved by chance as he saw his crush and edged away from Zangya and made his way to ,Sekkai whom was walking by, with a, "Later Zangya!"

The demi-Saiyan put his arm over Sekkai's shoulder and he sighed in relief and got a good look at the girl who was giving him an irritated look: she was about as tall as Zangya, she had chestnut brown hair that flowed smoothly, she was lean yet her muscles were seen because of her training and Saiyan heritage and she was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with her tail being used as a belt.

Sekkai pushed Gohan's arm off her and turned away with a, "Hmph." And walked towards their next class angrily.

"What did I do?" the confused demi-Saiyan asked.

"I saw that Son Gohan! You were all over her!"

"No way! She was all over me!"

"Yeah right. I've seen you with all those girls! It's very insulting!"

"Oh! So now it's my fault because girls like me?" It was true. Even though Gohan was considered to be an abomination by some, a good portion of the females of the school had flirted with Gohan on numerous occasions. _Especially _Zangya."

"I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just asking you to find a way to stop it."

"How? The only way I can think of is go public with our relationship."

"Are you insane?" Sekkai whispered, "When my dad found out about our first kiss, I was grounded for a month!" Sekkai sighed, "I just don't get why he doesn't like you."

"Same reason everybody else 'doesn't like me'." The demi-Saiyan said sadly and his head dropped.

"Hey."Sekkai said as she smiled and cupped Gohan's chin, "I like you." This comment produced a small smile on the Saiyan's face.

It was the end of the school day and it was basically like any other: learnt stuff he already knew, showed off in P.E. and a girl flirted with him.

The demi-Saiyan was walking towards the door, hoverboard under his arm, getting mentally ready for another strenuous, weekly session with Vegeta and his father, when he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hey half-breed!"

Gohan turned around to see Brock. Your stereotypical high school bully: involved in sports, not to bright and had one person he picked on in particular: Gohan.

"Well if it isn't my good friend half-breed! How's it goin?" The tall brute with an army style, blonde haircut asked. He was wearing Saiyan armour, and he only wore his armour when he was looking for a fight.

"Not today Brock. I'm tired" Moaned Gohan.

"Well would ya look at that, I don't care!" The bully yelled in Gohan's face as he put his hands on his hips, "After all. I have to beat you for talkin with my girl."

Gohan sighed, "Look: you haven't beat me once, and you won't beat me now." A large crowd of people had now gathered in the halls and looked on at the two.

"Those spars were flukes. Why don't we have a real fight? A street brawl. No rules."

Gohan turned around and began to walk again, "Pass." Onio and Sekkai then walked on either side of Gohan after giving Brock warning glances.

Brock was angry at first but then he got an idea, "That's right half-breed. Walk away. We wouldn't want you getting hurt because you're so weak..." Gohan gave a small chuckle. That brute actually thought this would work?, "... just like your Earthling mother."

Gohan stopped in his tracks and the crowd gave a collective, "Ooooo..."

"Take that back..." Gohan grumbled quietly, "take that back now."

Brock chuckled and his tail swished happily behind him, "Make me."

"Gohan." Sekkai said, "Just ignore him. His words mean nothing."

Gohan clenched his fists as he tried to keep calm.

"What's the matter Son?" Brock continued to taunt, "Gonna run home to mommy? It's not like she can protect you."

Gohan's tail unfurled and he kept his back turned to the bully, "You want me?" Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Come get me."

Brock took the bait like a starving fish and leaped in with a heavy punch aimed at Gohan's head. Before the fist could connect however, Gohan's tail wrapped around Brock's arm and began to crush it.

Brock opened his mouth to scream in agony as he got down on one knee, but could only make pain filled gurgles.

"Umm... Gohan?" Onio spoke up, trying to snap Gohan out of it but the demi-Saiyan only tightened his grip.

"Gohan." Said Sekkai, slightly louder than Onio.

"Say you're sorry." The instigator of pain said darkly.

Brock clenched his teeth, "N-no."

"Say you're sorry..." Gohan turned his head slightly to look at Brock, "Or I'll snap your arm like a twig."

"Mr. Son!" Yelled the principle of the school. The tall, bulky, bald Saiyan in a suit looked at the scene before him and everybody except Gohan, Brock, Sekkai and Onio scattered.

"Is something the matter here?" The old man asked and Gohan released Brock's arm and lowered his head.

"No sir." Was Gohan's response and the principle nodded.

"You may go now Mr. Son."

"Yes principal Shark." Gohan said angrily and the three walked away as Brock stood up and rubbed his arm.

Mr. Shark walked over to Brock, "I thought you said you could take him?"

"I can dad. I just need to get him alone."

Meanwhile in a secret bunker far away...

Several figures shrouded in darkness watched the screen intently. On the mammoth purple screen, was various footages of Gohan at school and at home. The most recent event also being broadcast on it.

"So..." Said a gruff voice, "The boy has anger issues. Good, very good. We can use that to our advantage."

"Hmm..." Said another voice, "I don't know. He's only thirteen. Sure he has power, but I don't know if he has the skill and experience."

"You're right." Another voice said, "I think we should send our top operative to test him. And at the same time, we can send a message to Vegeta."

All of them nodded and grunted as a collective yes.

The first voice spoke up again, "Soon Delta Moon will be under our control. And Kakkarot's son will be the one who is the cause of it all."


	3. Training

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've kind of been struggling with writers block for this chapter, but I hope it's up to standard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I do not own any songs suggested throughout this fic.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and any OC's that may/ do appear.**

**Chapter 3**

**Training.**

Training. That was the biggest part of Vegeta's life. True, the king did have responsibilities like actually running his kingdom, and would often postpone sessions so as not to seem neglectful, he would prefer a gravity chamber over a meeting of the minds any day.

The king did not know why he still trained when after his fight against Paragus, few dared even think about treachery. But there was always this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something big was coming.

The Saiyan leader narrowly dodged a punch to the face, and followed up with a kick to the gut, snapping Vegeta out of his previous thoughts. The king growled as his attack missed.

Ah. But there was also Kakarot. The king's sole, true rival. Thanks to two years of extensive training, Vegeta had finally caught up in power to the two Sons, and although the boy still surpassed both Vegeta and Goku by a margin, Vegeta would still rather fight his nemesis in a heartbeat.

True, the king no longer loathed Goku with every fibre of his being, but he still had fantasies about ending Kakarot's life, but they were less. Well, maybe not less in number but at least less in creativity.

What was this? Vegeta had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't realised the round was over, and only came back to reality when a towel was thrown at him and his training partner was trying to start a conversation as they both wiped the sweat off their bodies, tops long ago having been blasted away.

'Oh, what does that oaf want now? I swear, if it's that joke about the fish again, so help me...' The king then tuned into Goku's words.

"... I guess what I'm trying to say is: Chi-chi is really worried about Gohan's head, and doesn't want him turning out like... well you. No offense."

Vegeta's face remained the same, "None taken." And Goku continued.

"So, could you maybe look into this whole "purging class" thing?"

Goku took a seat on the ground as the clock ticked down for the next session and Vegeta thought about his answer.

The king himself sat down on the opposite side of the room. After a moment of thought, Vegeta answered, "Fine. I'll look into it. But I'm not making any promises. I am not in charge of the education department. That would be one of my chairman's territory, Electro.

Goku was not familiar with... well anything out of food, fighting and family, but he did know how certain things in the world operated, "But... you're the king, right? I thought you made all the rules and what you said, goes?"

"Tch. Kakarot, if I go and simply give an order, and expect the people to follow like sheep, there will be an uproar. I am on a very thin line as a leader, and one revolt is all it will take to bring me down. The only reason I am where I am, is because of fear."

Goku nodded as a response, thinking he understood a little bit more of Vegeta and his troubles in life. But deep down Vegeta was hiding a hint of hatred for his subjects. They had taken away from him something he held very closely: the ability to be different.

Once Nappa and Raditz were killed, Vegeta felt like he and Kakarot were the only true Saiyans (save Vegeta's brother) left, and Vegeta always felt superior in blood. But even if there were more Saiyans, Saiyans that the king could make strong and feared again, they made him feel... the same as everybody else.

Vegeta's thoughts were yet again interrupted, but this time by another Son: Gohan.

The teenager opened the thick door to see his father and Vegeta sitting on the floor, both only with the pants of their gi's left, burn marks visible on their torsos, and staring at him.

The raven haired teenager was wearing less traditional training gear: a sleeveless brown shirt, black training jeans and black, half-fingerless gloves as well as black combat boots.

The teen tightened his left glove and knocked his fists together, "Okay, let's get this over with."

The king shook off his initial shock of the new outfit and smirked, "Oh, is that an order now? Perhaps you should learn some respect for your elders."

Gohan closed the door behind him and moved to the centre of the room as he spoke, "I show respect to people when I'm in a good mood."

Vegeta stood up and stared the boy down, "You're angry? Good. It's the only time you fight seriously."

Over the two years, Gohan had grown a bit more of a backbone, and a bit of a rivalry with the king.

"And what makes you think I need to fight seriously to beat you?" Gohan retorted as he did some warm-up punches and kicks.

"My, my. Someone really is in a bad mood." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, "You may be strong brat, but you're not that strong."

"I'm still stronger than you'll ever be."

Vegeta growled and prepared a purple ki ball, but was stopped as Goku jumped in front of him and tried to calm him down, "Come on Vegeta! Gohan was only kidding. Right Gohan?"

Gohan merely ignored the question and did some stretches, "See Vegeta? Now, let's just all calm down and try and have some fun."

The king growled and turned away as his ki ball dissipated, "I'm warning you Kakarot: Get your eldest brat inline or I will. Got it?"

Goku wiped his forehead as he relaxed and then turned to his eldest to ask what was wrong, but was cut off by the sound of the alarm, signalling the next spar session.

The thick, bulkhead door sealed shut and the gravity in the large, white-tiled, cube-shaped room became three hundred that of planet Earth in an instant.

The thick walls and tiles prevented any scouters from detecting them, allowing the three to fight at max in their base forms.

**[BGM (background music): Piccolo vs. Android 17 Theme by Bruce Faulconer (just loop it if it ends too soon)]**

The three charged up to their peaks in an instant, a blue glow in the gigantic room thanks to their auras.

Gohan was the first to attack and gave Vegeta a clothesline to the throat, planting the king on the floor.

The demi-Saiyan was then sent into a wall by an instant Kamehameha from his father.

Goku was then surprised by Vegeta's leg sweep and fell towards the floor but was stopped by a punch to the gut from Vegeta, sending him to the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Gohan had recovered from the energy wave and used the wall as a springboard to launch himself at Vegeta's back with a double fist attack ready. Vegeta felt the pain in his back and was sent to the other wall while Gohan used the floor as a springboard to jump to his father.

The two met midair and began an exchange of ferocious blows, both receiving hits all over the body.

While Goku might have had the advantage of experience, in this case, Gohan had the advantage of stamina and ended the flurry of blows with a kick to his father's head, sending him back down, where Vegeta was waiting.

When Goku was in range, the king sent an energy blast barrage towards him, and Goku's body was enveloped in smoke. As it cleared however, a badly singed Saiyan jumped out and hit Vegeta square in the face with a right hook.

The king stumbled back for a moment but quickly regained his composure, and the two entered into their own flurry of blows.

Gohan meanwhile, floated in the air near the ceiling. Hands crossed and above his head as a yellow ball of energy formed, "Masenko... Ha!" And Gohan launched his signature technique, and the yellow ball of energy turned into a golden streak as it grew in size and travelled with great speed towards the demi-Saiyan's opponents.

Goku and Vegeta managed to just jump out of the way as the Masenko hit the floor and exploded.

Vegeta suddenly teleported behind Gohan and delivered a double-fisted blow to the back of the demi-Saiyan's head, sending him down where his father met him and gave him a kick to the side, sending Gohan to the wall.

The three looked at one another for a moment and then all three Saiyans entered into a single exchange of blows.

The sound of thunder echoed off the walls as attacks connected with enough power to destroy cities.

Goku suddenly gained the edge as he yelled, "Kaioken!" and his now red aura sent the other two backwards.

Gohan then felt his father's fist connect with his stomach and doubled over in pain.

'I'm not gonna give up. No way! I can win this!' As Gohan thought this with determination, he let out an explosive wave of energy that sent his father into a wall, and made Vegeta cover his eyes.

**[Stop BGM]**

As the king was about to follow up on the momentarily weakened demi-Saiyan, the alarm rang and the gravity returned to normal. Signifying the end of the round.

Gohan fell backwards on his hands and panted. At that moment, Goku climbed out of the hole in the wall and gave a small chuckle, "Wow Gohan. You really _blew _us away with that one!" And the merry Saiyan began a hearty laughing fit.

Vegeta merely groaned and Gohan looked down at the floor, smiling slightly as he thought, 'I don't know how dad, but somehow you always manage to cheer me up...'

After a rather strenuous few more rounds, Gohan was finally able to leave. The demi-Saiyan did his homework on the flight to his destination, using his ki to keep the books up.

Once all was done, the sky had become orange in colour and the demi-Saiyan decided to pay a visit to a certain someone.

"Hey Sekkai." Gohan said as he leaned backwards on her bedroom windowsill.

Sekkai's room was big and mostly pink with everything neat and in its place. Her house was very large and grand, almost rivalling Vegeta's castle. After all, her father being former champion did have its perks.

The teenage girl was currently doing her own homework when Gohan had given her a scare.

"Gohan!" She said in a loud whisper and pouted, "What if my dad sees you? We'll both be dead meat."

"How so?" The demi-Saiyan asked calmly as he put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Well, if my dad finds out, he'll call your mom."

Gohan's eyes dilated as he realised she had a point, "Huh. Guess you're right. But I might as well do what I came here to do."

Before Sekkai could ask what he meant, Gohan planted a kiss on her lips and flew out the window as he heard the footsteps of her father.

Two knocks came from the door and a gruff voice asked, "Sekkai, is something wrong in there?"

"No dad." Sekkai looked out the window, "Nothing is wrong at all..."

Meanwhile, deep in space.

A ship with a truly powerful being moved closer to Delta Moon.

Said person was meditating. Thinking hard on why in the name of all that made sense, had Vegeta summoned him?

**A/N: Am I somewhat cruel for leaving cliff-hangers? Yes, yes I am. But it keeps readers.**

**I'm just gonna add a Q&A section for the heck of it and so that I don't have to answer similar questions:**

**Q: So it's not just the Saiyans on Delta Moon?**

**A: Actually no. The moon itself is a group of colonies, but the Saiyans are the strongest there.**

**Q: Did they fight Brolly in this universe?**

**A: Sorry. But I'm not revealing a thing about the story, or else it will be a spoiler.**

**Please review, and don't hesitate to ask questions that don't involve the plot!**

**Oh yes, and review please!**


	4. Problems

**A/N: Wow! I haven't continued this in… a while! The main reason is that I've had some epic writer's block for this chapter, and I'm still not satisfied with what will most likely happen here.**

**But please, bear with me through this and I'll try to be better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I own this ploy and all my original characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Problems**

"Move it now!" Hollered a large construction worker at Gohan, Sekkai and Onio who were currently standing in front of a dense forest.

"No way!" Declared the female of the group, "These trees are alive too and deserve the same rights you have! Besides where will all the dragons live?" She then pointed to all the animals congregated behind her.

"Not. My. Problem. Now move or I'm going through you!" The construction worker said as he jumped back into his large yellow bulldozer and started the engine.

Gohan growled at the man's nature. Although not as caring about nature as Sekkai, Gohan had a love for the forests because they reminded him of Earth, and all the times he would play with his own dragon: Icarus. As for Onio… well they promised him some food and he had little else to do.

"We're not moving!" Declared the demi-Saiyan, "So you can take your bulldozer and shove it up your…"

"What's going on here?" Called a familiar voice from above and Gohan scowled as he recognized it, though the others had to wait for the figure to land, before bowing upon realization that it was Vegeta. Gohan remained standing however with his arms folded.

Vegeta ignored this disrespect and repeated his question, "I was flying overhead, expecting to see development for the new settlement , and I find you all having a conversation. What is the meaning of all this?"

"Well, um, your majesty…" Started the construction worker, "I was about to begin work when these kids showed up and stopped me. I swear I was going to get them to move as you arrived sir."

"King Vegeta." Started Sekkai, "I realize that we need more housing and all…"

"…but there are other spots with no animals or trees." Continued Gohan.

"Yeah." Finished Onio as he munched down on an apple.

"True." The king said as he put a hand on his chin in contemplation and Gohan sighed silently in relief, thinking that perhaps they would make progress today and the animals would be spared after all.

These hopes were shattered when a loud bang occurred, and Gohan looked up to see Vegeta with his palm aimed at the forest and his glove smoking. As for the forest itself, it was engulfed in flames and the cries of various creatures could be heard throughout the area.

The female Saiyan stared in horror as Onio dropped his apple and Gohan clenched his fists as he stared at the smirking ruler, "There may be other spots, but I prefer this one."

Gohan was then caught by surprise as an iron fist hit his gut, causing him double over in pain. The owner of the fist turned out to belong to Vegeta who stared at the boy with an icy cold glare, "Don't forget your place, boy. If you ever growl at me again, or even think of challenging my orders, I will make your life very difficult, understand?"

Rage entered the demi-Saiyan's mind as he held back his transformation. This was what Vegeta wanted: a fight. But Gohan was smarter than that, instead of submitting and saying yes or starting a fight, the boy simply stared at his 'ruler' defiantly while smirking.

Seeing that he would have no more fun here, the king told the construction worker to get back to his job and blasted off, leaving the three teens to look on as more of the forest was destroyed.

Several hours later, Gohan was sitting on a rooftop of a building near some newly built train tracks going through some homework when he felt a familiar ki come near and a shadow come over him.

"Hey dad, what's up?" The studious Saiyan asked without looking up.

"Gohan. We need to talk." Goku replied in a serious tone.

"About what dad?" The boy asked again, still not looking up from his books.

"Well, about Sekkai." Gohan finally looked up, "There's a reason me and your mother don't want you to spend so much time with her…" The head male of the Son house sighed, "I know this won't be easy to say cause you like her so much, but she's endangering everyone."

""What?" Asked the second youngest Son, very confused.

"It's to do with your training." Again, Gohan could feel his anger growing, "Because of her, less and less time is being spent on it. I know how you feel about her, but as far as we know, you, right now anyway, are the strongest person in the universe. That gives you certain responsibilities. If we were attacked, you might not be able to protect her because you didn't train enough. So Gohan, do you understand?"

Saying that was awkward for Goku would be a very large understatement, but he believed it needed to be said.

"I understand dad."Those words surprised Goku, and he looked down to see his son with no hint of anger or joking, so he felt glad that the talk was over and then left Gohan to his studies.

If Goku had paid closer attention he might have seen that the pencil which was in his son's had been snapped in two and his aura radiated pure rage.

It was late at night, and the king was training hard, waiting for a certain someone to show up. He assumed his waiting had paid off when the door opened, a door which would only open when someone with a certain power level or above was there, and none would dare trespass, plus he had already had a match with Kakarot, so he was fairly certain about who it was.

"So, boy." Vegeta smirked as he kept his back to the door, "I see my little show at the forest finally had an effect on you. Well, prepare yourself!"

The king spun around and was suddenly shocked in awe as he sensed the mindboggling power this being held, "Who… who the hell are you?"

The gigantic figure smirked as he loomed to Vegeta who remained in shock, "Me? Well, you can call me The Legendary Super Saiyan."

**A/N: This chapter was hard. Especially the part between Goku and Gohan, it almost hurt. But what's done is done and I hope you guys stay with me.**

**P.S. A big thanks to AgataKa19 on DeviantArt for letting me use the pic as a story cover.  
**

**Till next time, please review!**


	5. Round 1

**A/N: The long awaited fight scene with Brolly! I suggest watching the first Brolly movie to get a better feel for this. It's okay, I can wait. Done? Okay here we go!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Cover belongs to AgataKa19 on DeviantArt.  
**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Round 1  
**

**[BGM: Change by Deftones]**

To say the being was huge was an understatement. This Super Saiyan dwarfed the king in size and pure, raw power. Vegeta could sense this was not even scratching the surface of his energy reserves.

The living legend's hair was completely spiked save two bangs, looking long and short at the same time. His aura gave off a nauseating green, tinting his golden locks. His irises were invisible and his features serious yet joyous at the same time. Brolly's bulk alone seemed to be twice the size of any normal Saiyan and he wore a traditional white and red Saiyan toga as well as golden armbands , boots and necklace with blue jewels in their centers.

Brolly shot the king a crazy smile and Vegeta found himself stumbling backwards, speechless and in awe, 'This power! It's… it's incredible! Inconceivable! How could one being posses so much?!'

"This is madness!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Madness?" Asked Brolly, "This! Is! Power!" The behemoth then lifted his right leg and planted the bottom of his boot into the king's abdomen, sending Vegeta through the twenty feet of solid metal and rock that his castle was made of.

The king soon found himself under a pile of rubble that made up his own home, every inch of his body in utter pain. Brolly hovered down slowly and stared at the rubble as he said, "Just as I thought: pathetic. You poor excuse for a warrior."

The rubble burst open in a display of golden light, revealing Vegeta in his Ultra Super Saiyan form. His muscle mass had doubled and his aura now had minute arcs of electricity, "I'll show you a poor excuse you impudent fool!"

With a mighty heave Vegeta landed a direct hit on the behemoths jaw, making his head arc backwards. The king smiled in satisfaction, but that ended as Brolly looked down on him smiling.

"What do you know? I actually felt that. This has chance of being fun."

**[Change BGM: Reminded by Drowning Pool]**

Brolly grabbed Vegeta's arm and shoved his knee into the king's stomach, making him cough in pain. The behemoth then picked up Vegeta and slammed him into the ground, making his body bounce and Brolly kicked it as it floated in the air.

Vegeta's body whistled as it flew faster than he thought possible, unable to do anything but try and breathe. A strange sound was heard and the king opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. A green orb of raw power made contact with his body and the resulting explosion was seen for miles around.

Looking around after a quick recovery Vegeta found himself in what was the city squarea few moments ago, now a graveyard for buildings, 'This can't be! My training should have made me stronger than this! I will not let those months of having to deal with Kakarot go to waste!'

The ground shook as Vegeta exploded with rage again. This time however he had an attack prepared, "Let's see how you like Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" Firing the blue orb without hesitation, the area was engulfed in a dark blue light and created a small hurricane.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief waiting for all the residual energy to subside to see how much power his enemy had left. His thoughts were cut off as a hand appeared out of the dust and grabbed his face, "That wasn't very nice, _Prince _of All Weaklings" Brolly then heaved his opponent again and Vegeta scraped along the ground as he bounced off the dirt, eventually coming to a stop with filth and bruises all over him.

The Saiyan's break was cut short when Brolly jumped towards him with a battle scream and his fist reeled back. Before it connected however the monster was kicked in the face, knocking him away temporarily.

The savior was revealed to be Goku in his Super Saiyan state, "Vegeta take this." He said throwing a senzu bean at his battered comrade.

"Kakarot! How dare you!" Yelled the king as he caught the magical food.

"Now is not the time Vegeta." Goku responded in a serious tone as he waited for Brolly to appear out of the dust cloud that had formed, "You can feel that he's far too strong for any one of us to handle alone. I gave you time to do this on your own and saw how little your attack did, now we do this together."

Growling in frustration Vegeta swallowed the bean and returned to his Super state. No sooner had he done this that Brolly reappeared.

"More worms come to die?" He then saw Goku, "A very special worm I see has come to join us. Nice to see you again Kakarot."

"I've never met you before. Who the heck are you?" Asked Goku as he entered a battle stance.

"Me? I am your end!" Brolly leaped forward and close-lined the two simultaneously and then smashed them together, initiating a loud cracking sound.

Coming over the initial pain Goku and Vegeta leaped backwards. Goku fired a Kamehameha which was easily backhanded by Brolly, but this was merely a distraction which proved affective when Vegeta shoved his fist into Brolly's gut with all his strength, making the monster stumble backwards slightly.

Brolly narrowed his eyes, "Alright, now I'm angry."

The three entered an exchange of blows. Goku and Vegeta had the advantage of speed and style, but no matter what hits they landed the behemoth merely shrugged them off and delivered his own bone crunching punches and kicks.

The trade of blows ended after two minutes and the two Super Saiyans panted with bruises and scratches covering their bodies, "This isn't looking good Vegeta."

"You don't say clown! Did you even have a plan when you came here?"

"Believe it or not I did, now we just have to wait. It should be any second now…"

Brolly flew towards them cackling like the madman he was, fist reeled back again and intending to end this poor excuse for a battle. Those thoughts were interrupted when two voices from above screamed, "Maenko-ha!"

The giant golden beam knocked Brolly out of the sky and buried him several feet underground.

**[Change BGM: Day After Day by Haji's Kitchen]**

"Gohan, Trunks about time!" Goku shouted as the two younger Saiyans descended from the clouds in their transformed states, "What took you so long?"

"Trunks took a while to wake up." Responded Gohan as he pointed to the boy from the future who was wearing Saiyan armor.

Trunks scratched the back of his head, "Guess I did become a bit lazy over time. But I was only taking this week off."

"Hmph. That's too lazy. You should train more in future. One week will make you weak." Responded the man's father's counterpart.

"What future would that be?" Asked a gruff voice. Brolly was panting slightly in anger and his body had burn marks all over it, "Now you insects will really get it."

"What does it take to get this guy down?" Gohan asked rhetorically as he powered up and Trunks went Ultra.

"More than you'll ever have freak." Taunted the psychopath as he floated to meet them.

The taunt worked as Gohan reacted to the nickname and launched forward, unleashing a flurry of blows.

"Gohan, wait!" His father followed after.

"I'm coming to help!" Declared Trunks.

"I swear, you will pay for insulting my honor!" Yelled Vegeta and flew towards his target.

They attacked on all four sides with all they had. Gohan went for the head, Trunks the ribs, Goku the back and Vegeta the lower body. With time, Brolly started to feel an unfamiliar tinge, and he grunted as a few attacks made it passed his defenses.

Try as he might, Brolly was too slow to block most attacks and was at the point of flailing his arms out in rage.

The four on offense however were experiencing pain on a much larger scale. Each time they landed an attack, it felt like their equivalent of concrete, and were making little progress besides making the legend's body move around.

Nodding at one another, they jumped back. "Masenko-ha!" "Kamehameha!" "Burning Attack!" "Big Bang Attack"

Were the respective attacks fired by Gohan, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta, combining to form a green energy attack. Pushing with all their power, they were certain this battle was a victory.

This hope proved false when Brolly pushed out with his own dark green energy, creating a sort of bubble around him. Before his opponents could react, the energy exploded to the outside, sending each of their own attacks back at them.

Each narrowly dodged the energy blasts, but Brolly took this chance to follow up. He grabbed Trunks and threw him at Vegeta, hitting the king in his gut. The titan then appeared behind them and landed a double fisted blow on Vegeta's back.

Goku landed a hard punch on Brolly's head, but it had little effect and Brolly followed up with a punch to Goku's forehead, taking him out of the game. All that was left was Gohan and while the teen blocked the kick, Brolly followed up with a slam on his head and an energy blast.

**[Stop BGM]**

"Mission accomplished. Message sent." Brolly said out loud and telepathically to his employer, his body covered in burns and blood coming from his lip.

"Good, return to base." Spoke one of the mysterious voices.

"I will momentarily." The legend slowly floated down to ground level with a soft thud. Looking over the unconscious body of the man he despised most in the world, Brolly smiled darkly, "Oh Kakarot how I hate you. With every fiber of my being I want to end your pathetic life here and now, but I have a fate much worse in store for you." He then looked over to Gohan, "You will die soon Kakarot. Not by my hands, but I will still savor every moment of watching you die!"

Taking to the air, Brolly flew from the scene cackling.

* * *

**A/N: That is all for now and I hoped you liked it. Writing Brolly fight scenes and lines is always fun for some reason, so I hope I did justice. If I did not, please tell me what was wrong so that I can come back and fix it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Beaten But Not Broken

**A/N: Yo. I'm back and I think I'm getting better. Though I still have little idea of where this is going, but I'll try and find time to work on that in between other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this story and all my original characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Beaten But Not Broken**

The warriors each slowly regained consciousness and looked around to see all the destruction that had been caused. In one blast from Brolly an entire city had been completely obliterated, leaving only a crater. Goku and Gohan gave a quick bow of their heads in respect while Vegeta and Trunks stood up indifferent.

Vegeta cared little for the loss of life as he had caused far worse and Trunks had seen similar destruction in his timeline and was no longer affected by it.

The man from the future had decided to remain in the past a while longer, feeling as though there was a lingering evil somewhere in the universe, but had become somewhat lazy during the peace. Today he saw the result of his time off.

Goku was off in thought as he stood up and gazed at the sky, thinking of how strange that encounter was. It was if he knew the behemoth somehow from a past life. The only teen there felt strange as well, as if he understood the monster somehow.

The silence was broken when his father spoke up, keeping his gaze on the stars, "Vegeta, you know who that was, don't you?" Goku's voice was stern and serious

"And what gave you that impression Kakarot?" The king asked in return, not liking the hero's tone.

"The fact that he attacked you first. This was no random terrorist show of force, this was a direct threat to the government of Delta. So I'll ask again, who was that Vegeta?" Goku now turned to face his fellow Saiyan, his face betraying a look of slight anger.

"And what if I do Kakarot? What concern is it to you? Besides, he seemed to be much more interested in you than me!" The king, although injured, was now reaching slight Super Saiyan level as his hair changed color for a moment.

""I don't know who that is Vegeta, I swear. But I am concerned. Concerned for all the people that live here… and for my family." Gohan gave a mental 'as if' at the statement, "Look at the destruction he caused." The king turned his back on Goku and showed he cared not, "Darn it Vegeta look at me!"

"Is that an order Kakarot? What gives you the right?!" The two were at each other's throats when Trunks put himself in between them and yelled.

"Enough! We're in no condition to fight each other. Now father, did that monster say anything to you?" the two warriors backed off and Vegeta turned around again, clutching his arm.

"He only babbled nonsense. Nothing to be concerned about. The only reason he won is because I was caught off guard. That won't happen again."

Trunks then turned to Goku who seemed quite angered himself, "Goku, are you certain you've never seen him before?"

The hero entered an iconic pose with his hand on his chin and his elbow resting on his other arm, "I'm not certain actually. I got this weird feeling like I'd been in a similar situation before… what's it called?"

"Déjà vu." Responded Trunks.

"Bless you. Well whatever it's called, I had that feeling, if I had his name I'm certain I'd know who he was."

"Goku! Gohan!" The two Saiyans almost jumped out of their skins upon hearing the shrill voice of Chi-chi .Looking up at the sky the group discovered Bulma and Chi-chi in a small hovercraft headed towards their position, and both looked displeased to say the least.

Upon seeing his mate's face, the king decided to make a planned retreat, "Well Kakarot whoever that was is gone now and it would be best to get some rest for now. I shall see you first thing in the morning." The king said this all surprisingly quickly and ignited his aura as he took to the sky.

"Oh no you don't…" Thought Bulma as soon as she dropped off Chi-chi. The black haired woman walked up to Goku who had his well known sheepish grin on and his wife slapped him hard on the face for it.

Chi-chi then held her husband tight as she balled, not having seen Goku like this since his first fight with Piccolo. The man returned her hug as a form of comfort.

Seeing his time to leave Trunks prepared to take off, but noticed something on the ground: a golden necklace with a dark blue gem in the middle, the necklace the attacker was wearing! A plan instantly formed in the Saiyan's head and he took off without a word, grabbing the piece of jewelry.

Goku noticed the time traveler take off and thought it best to just have his punishment dealt and have it over with, "Chi, come on. I'm okay."

"No you're not Goku! You keep going off and fighting all these powerful guys, and you could die! Look at what he did to this city!" The woman declared with tears in her eyes and pointing to the crater, "What if that had happened to you or Gohan? What would have happened to me?" As the woman broke down again, the hero suddenly realized something: Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

**[BGM: Tempest by Deftones]**

The teenager was off in the distance trying to clear his head and escape his mother's wrath, even though leaving prematurely would have doubled it. There were things he cared more for than his ears.

Gohan flew over city after city, keeping his eyes down as he thought things threw and the wind blew threw his hair. He was slightly angered by his parents, his father had always seemed to care more for training and food than family and friends. For a while Gohan simply trained so that he could be closer to him, but it was all for naught as Vegeta would only allow Gohan in once a week to test the boy's strength.

Gohan's mother surprisingly had become the same in thoughts. She still cared for his education but since they were now on a planet where fighting was the most important thing, Gohan had to train twenty-four-seven to be the best.

This angered the boy to no end. Everyone seemed to want him to train and fight and cared not for his thoughts and they kept him away from the only person who did care: Sekkai.

Sekkai! She had been near the city! The teen doubled his speed, hoping that she was still alive…

**A/N: Yes, I know this is short, but I am going through a tremendous writers block for this story. For that reason, I am going to take a break from it and focus on some of my others, to clear my head.**

**This by no means I am ending this here, as I will try my best to continue and finish this. Sorry I have to do this.  
**


End file.
